The Job
by Far from normal
Summary: Artemis' partner in crime is attractive and fierce. Can he save her from herself and convince her that he's for real?
1. Chapter 1

**This probably isn't a permanent project, I'll laugh if I finish it. But here you go, something interesting to occupy all those who are bored. I'll post for awhile, but if I get no reviews, I'll quit. Maybe...**

**FFN**

* * *

Chapter One

She was sitting there, staring into nothing when he arrived at the café for their meeting. Artemis rolled his eyes, she was almost predictable. Almost. Her blue jeans, black leather jacket, red tank top and vibrant hair stuck out like a sore thumb. It always did. No matter where he asked to meet her, she was dressed the same way, and it was almost always inappropriate. Her expression was bored, airy, as if she was a tourist thinking of something to do that day. Artemis knew better. Butler knew better. She was as alert as a body guard, her eyes, routinely scanning the place, looking for signs of a set up. As if he would ever do that to her. Again.

He sat down at her table, her eyes glued to him since she had noticed his arrival. Those bright green eyes that seemed to penetrate his very soul.

"Good afternoon, Elizabeth. How have you been?" he asked after he ordered tea.

"Been better, been worse," she replied. This was her usual state of being. "To what do I owe this…honor?"

"We have another…case, Liz. I was hoping to get your help?" he asked, watching his wording.

"I'm not wired..ahem…again, Arty. No worries, eh?" He winced at her use of the nickname.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," he said, doing his best to sound annoyed.

"I've asked you repeatedly not to call me Liz. If it wasn't for him-" she jerked her chin at Butler, "I would probably have done some serious bodily harm to you by now."

Artemis didn't know why that particular nickname bothered her so.

"I'll try to remember that, Elizabeth. Have you already ordered?"

"Not hungry, Artemis."

Code for the fact that she had no money. He realized that they hadn't had a job together for probably over a year, and money was hard to come by for her.

"My treat this time," he offered.

"I don't need your charity, Artemis. What's going on?" she asked, placing her folded arms on the table. It was suddenly painfully clear how thin she had gotten since he had last seen her. She was still eerily beautiful, but she looked tired and worn.

His tea came and the waiter turned to her. "Are you sure you don't want anything, miss?"

She sat there and thought, then felt her pocket. Finally, she answered. "A cup of joe, please."

The waiter looked confused. "Coffee, dude," she clarified.

"Right, it'll be right out, miss," he said, then he turned and left.

They were silent while they waited for her coffee and for only seconds after it was sat down infront of her.

"What's the job, Artemis?" she asked before she took a sip of the steaming acid.

"It's retrieval." It was their euphemism for breaking, entering and stealing.

"Oh, my favorite. Where?"

"The museum four blocks away. The item is rather valuable."

"How much?"

"Total? Or your cut?"

"Both."

"4.1 million. Your cut is 1.6."

She almost spit out her coffee but, like a good American, wouldn't dare lose even that much.

Elizabeth sat her cup down and smoothed out the napkin sitting at the table. Her eyes were on her hands. "That's a lot of money."

"The biggest pay you've ever gotten."

"What for?"

A series of mysterious stones marked with some gibberish. Would it be enough?"

She dodged the question, as he very well knew she would. "Enough for what, Artemis?"

"Your bills."

She stared at him, expressionless as she always was when the subject of her and her sister's problems. Finally, she answered. "Yes. Plenty."

"And to take care of yourself?"

Elizabeth sighed hard at that question. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she leaned across the table. Artemis noticed Butler put his hand on his weapon, just in case.

"Why do you care, Artemis?"

A piece of her hot pink hair was drifting infront of her left eye. Her sight was fierce, her face set. It was all a ruse, really. Artemis remembered that night years ago when she had broken that cool façade and into his arms at Fowl Manor. But that was in the past, and it wouldn't be prudent to mention that now.

"Despite what you may think, my dear Elizabeth, I care about your well-being and that of your family. I would be nothing without-"

"Bullshit, Artemis. You know you could find ten other people, just like me, who know how to do what I do."

"Yes, but how many of them have had the government knocking on their door asking them for help?"

Her gaze shifted, and she say down again, much to Butler's relief. He liked the girl, didn't want to shoot her, but if she threatened Artemis, he would have to. Butler also expected that his charge was a little more fond of Miss Elizabeth than he realized.

"When do we start the job?" she asked with a sigh.

"This afternoon, preferably," he suggested as she drank the last of her coffee.

"All right, let's go," she said. She set her money down under her mug on the table and stood up. Artemis did the same.

On their way out, Artemis put an arm around her small waist. It was procedure that they look like and innocent twenty-year old couple madly in love, but he still enjoyed feeling the heat of her under his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I REALLY LIKE REVIEWS!_**

Chapter Two

They had met in an online chatroom five years prior. Artemis had just settled back into his home after his visit to limbo and was simply surfing chatrooms to find someone interesting to cruch in a debate. Elizabeth's username caught his eye: smartassbitch. He didn't know why it had, but he had seen nothing else, so he entered her chess game and watched her beat the snot out of some kid from Japan. Artemis was surprised that, when he played her, he lost as well. He had never lost a chess game. Ever. Immediately, that peaked his interest. So, he found her profile, learned her name, then offered to meet her for lunch.

It was only semi-annoying to have to fly to nowhere in the middle of the United States to do it, but it had paid off. Elizabeth Chilton became his partner in crime, and whenever he was bored or wanted to make some more money, he would give her a call, send her a plane ticket, and she would be there to help him.

Elizabeth hadn't been very forthcoming with information about her personally, but it hadn't mattered. She was good at her part of the jobs, breaking security codes, gathering information, and retrieving the objects. And for that, she got a cut of whatever money Artemis had been paid that one. It became aparent that she lived paycheck to paycheck, and he couldn't figure out why. A smart person, like her or himself, would save that money until it built into a substantial fortune. After one mission, he asked her.

They had been at Fowl Manor, after a large heist. She had been half asleep on the couch in the sitting room. Mrs. Fowl would have a fit if she saw the smudged, thin, "white trash" girl sitting on her couch. But his parents had been in the Alps in a skiing trip.

"Elizabeth, why do you always blow the money you make?" he asked, staring at her from the arm chair near by.

She yawned. "I don't." She sounded indignant. And inebriated.

Artemis glanced to the liquor cabinet. When he had commented to her about getting herself to drink, he wasn't thinking about that certain type.

"Then why, my dear, are you always looking like you're half-starved? And that your clothes were found at the bottom of a charity bin?" he didn't mean to insult her, it was merely the truth.

"Because I am and they were. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I pay you enough to live well, so yes. Why don't you spend it wisely?"

Clearly she thought she was asleep or this amount of information never would have been indulged. "I use it on medical bills," she said with a slight frown. "Fucking leeches, those are."

Artemis ignored the crude language. "Medical bills, for what?"

"My mom, and sister, and me. We all have medical bills."

"No, what disease?"

"We all have or have had ovarian cancer."

"Oh?" he was shocked that she would even admit it. But when he saw the brandy snifter next to her on the table, he realized why.

She suddenly cracked one eye open and looked at him. Even looking the way she did, Elizabeth was truly a beautiful girl, full of curves and mischief.

"You're a grade A hottie, you know that don't you?" she suddenly asked.

He started to do something very un-Fowl-like; he started to stutter. "Uh..what? No. Why?"

"Because you don't act like you do," she explained as she sat up. He looked up at her as she walked over to him. Artemis knew Butler had retired for the night.

"What are you doing, Elizabeth?"

She smiled before sliding into his lap coyly. She weighed very little.

"I think I'm going to kiss you, Mr. Fowl. Is that all right."

He tried to laugh this off. "Miss Chilton, you're drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"I think it's the other way around, Artemis."

She kissed him then, gently and sweet. Then she pulled away. Artemis saw those green eyes hazy. For him. He had a bit of experience with girls, a few one night stands and such a year or so ago. But this was different. Or, at least, he thought it would be.

Not thinking any more about it, just how much he wanted to kiss her again, he cupped her face and pulled her back down to him, kissing her fully, and it soon became anything but sweet. It became full on snogging, complete with groping hands and appreciative moans.

It took five minutes to get to his bedroom.

Four minutes for them to undress.

A couple seconds to find some protection.

He knew he should have stopped, but he hadn't. He had continued, and she had encouraged him. It had been her first time, and he knew that he had caused her pain. But soon they were softly calling each other's name.

He went to sleep wrapped around her and with his name on her lips.

"Elizabeth."

The next morning, he had been alone in bed, and she was nowhere to be seen. About ten hours later he got a email saying that she made it home all right and to contact her for the next mission.

The few times he had talked to her, she never mentioned that they had slept together. She didn't seem to want to, so he hadn't touched it. But he still secretly wished that she would look at him again with that thin haze in her eyes and that sexy smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a long time, I know. But I, uh, kinda, uh, forgot that, uh, I had a fanfiction account blush**

**Enjoy! You'll hate it.**

Chapter Three

Walking through the museum was boring, Elizabeth decided. It was an art museum, and she had seen too many to care about this particular one. But, she stayed quiet, knowing that Artemis was secretly enjoying himself. What she didn't know was that he wasn't enjoying the art, but the fit of his hand in the small of her back.

"There they are," he whispered into her ear, "pretending" to snuggle into her hair like a young man would do to his girlfriend.

She pretended to smile affectionately as she replied, "The security's tight; pressure censors, lazers, and a fair few motion detectors and cameras. This is a day job, Artemis."

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling her close as if to kiss her.

"I mean that they turn them off during the day not to alarm the patrons, but at night it's almost impermeable. If we make duplicates, make a distraction, and swap them when no one is looking, we might be able to pull it off."

"All right. How's next week?"

"Why next week?" she sounded indignant.

"I have a few things to get ready, like the copies. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, I can't stay here for a week, Fowl, I've got a life, you know."

"Disappear for a while. Come on, it won't be the end of the world, will it?"

"No," she conceded. "But what do I tell my sister?"

"That you needed a vacation, and you do, Liz, you do."

He went to kiss her, and he did, soft and sure. So unlike…

She remembered now. She had known she had slept with Artemis, but didn't remember the details of that steamy night. But now it came rushing back. The confession, the kiss, the sex. The fact that he put her satisfaction over his. The fact that he had tried to cause as little pain as possible. And it made her weak in the knees.

Elizabeth pulled away from him, realizing that she couldn't do this any more. She turned and walked out of the museum.

"What was that?" Artemis asked as he tried to keep up with her.

"You're on your own, rich boy."

"What? Why?"

"You know damn well why. I can't do this any more, Artemis. Not when I keep thinking about that night, and the sex. And, oh God," she finished, collapsing on a bench nearby.

"You didn't mind the last three missions," he pointed out, sitting beside her.

"Because all I remember was waking up next to you, Artemis, and I filled in with my own assumptions. And the last three times, you haven't tried to kiss me. And I won't have a relationship with you, Artemis, I refuse to."

He sounded angry as he said, "And why not? Am I that terrible?" He grabbed her hand from her lap. "Why would it be so bad?"

She pulled from him and stood up, facing him.

"Artemis, think about it; we live an ocean away. I have no money, you have oodles, that's going to be looked at badly. And on top of that, you're my boss, I don't date bosses."

"I'm your _partner_, Liz. Not your boss," he pointed out.

"And stop calling me Liz!" she half screamed at him. Butler took a step closer, ready to step in if necessary.

"Why? Is it too personal for you?" Artemis shouted back.

"Yes, all right? It is!" she admitted.

Artemis was taken aback, and wasn't sure what to say.

"I think this is goodbye, Mr. Fowl. It would be kind of you not to contact me again. Thank you very much,"she said after a small silence. Her voice was quiet compared to the shout she had issued earlier. She tugged that the lapels of her jean jacket, cleared her throat, and turned and left. All the while, Artemis sat there, in a half daze.

She was out of sight before he looked up at Butler.

"Sir?" Butler asked.

"I'll get her back, Butler, but we've got to get this job done, with or without her. But I'll get her back. One way, or another, I'll do it," Artemis vowed, staring after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A year later

Orange definitely did not become her as she sat in front of him and stared at the glass separating them.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he said, unsmiling.

"Mr. Fowl," she greeted with a head nod.

He studied her for a moment. Gone were the curves he had secretly loved, and her face was gaunt and as semi-starved as ever. She looked tiny in the orange jumpsuit that enveloped her. Vulnerable.

"How've you been?" he asked, fearing the answer.  
Her stare said, 'Are you kidding me?' "What do you want, Artemis?"

"I was wondering if you wanted out. I could help-"

"No."

He smiled now, but there was no humor in it. "Elizabeth, you're in jail and you still won't accept my help?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I got myself here, I'll get myself out."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have argue that fact."

"Pray, tell."

"I know you didn't kill that man."

"Yes, I did, Artemis."

"No, you didn't. You're covering for your new employer, Rocky Fraten."

She looked him up and down. "And you know this how?"

"He told me and Butler last night."

"I've already decided to plead guilty, Artemis."

"I won't let you."

"Why not?"

He leaned forward, holding the phone to his mouth. "Because I love you."

Her laugh was a bark, so unlike the joyous laughter she had graced him with in the past. "Right. You love me because I slept with you. It's not love, Artemis, it's lust. It's a chemical reaction that happens when people have sex. I figured you were smart enough to figure that out, Arty."

He didn't answer her, just stared at her through the glass. She was serious.

"I was never able to get those stones, by the way, I had to turn down the client. He was very angry."

"I'm sure he was. You should leave now, Artemis."

"I'm not going to leave until you're out of jail. Orange does not make you look your best. And I miss the multi colored hair. Is this your natural color?" It was an auburn color now, and tousled. He had thought it was naturally straight, but it was wild with curls that he wanted to sink his fingers into.

"Yeah. No one will bring me any hair dye."

"It looks nice."

"Thanks, Artemis. Go home," she prompted.

Artemis glanced at his watch. His lawyer should be finishing up right now, and getting an acquittal due to new evidence.

Speaking of which, at that moment, his cell phone rang. It was him.

"Hello?"

"The judge has given permission for you to take your girl friend home as soon as she's ready."

"Thank you, Mr. Thatcher, I'll let her know."

"Let me know what?" she asked as he hung up the phone.

Before he could answer, a guard came up to her and said, "You're free to go."

"What?"

"New evidence. You can leave as soon as possible. We'll have someone escort you off the premises in an hour."

Elizabeth shot a glare at him. "What have you done?"

"Gave them a tape of Fratson's confession."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't owe you for this," she commented in the phone.

"I didn't want you to, Elizabeth."

"I won't do you any favors."

"I don't expect them."

"Good.""

"All right. See you in an hour," he said with a smile.

"Whatever," and she hung up the phone and left with the guard at her elbow.

An hour later.

She shouldered her back pack and didn't look at him as he held the door open for her. She just walked pass. He didn't mind at all. He was just glad that she was out and with him now.

"Would you like to get something to eat? You look famished."

"I'm fine."

"We can take my car to wherever-"

She turned around and looked at him. He saw her eyes and was shocked to see fear, anger, and something else that perplexed him but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Thank you, Artemis, I appreciate it, I really do. But I am not going to get involved with you. I can't and you just need to leave me alone. What do you want from me, Artemis? You want to fuck me again? Fine, let's find a hotel. You want to start taking clients again? Fine, count me in. But anything more than that and I'm going to bail."

Artemis stared down at her, trying to think of what he could tell her that she would believe him.

Finally, he asked. "Do you think of that night at all?"

She looked away from his eyes and unseeingly into his chest. "Every night," she admitted softly.

"So do I. Can you just give it a shot, Liz?" he asked.

"It won't work out."

"Then we can say we tried."

She looked back up at him and he couldn't help it. He had to touch her. He cupped her cheek. And she felt cool to the touch.

"Can I kiss you, Liz?" he asked softly.

She looked at his lips and licked her own. "I guess."

He smirked softly before lowering his mouth to hers and softly grazing her lips with his. It was a gentle rubbing of skin, nothing explicit. It was more electrifying than a brutal, searching kiss ever could have been. It made her weak at the knees and she leaned against him. After a moment, he pulled back.

"You're melting, Liz," he teased.

"Give me a break, I haven't gotten any for a while," she excused. She didn't pull back though, and that encouraged him.

"I have a room at the Ritz. Do you want to join me?"

She smiled. "You just want sex, don't you?"

"No, I want all of you. But in the mean time," he said with a smirk and he pulled her closer to feel his erection through his suit.

She smiled. "You bring Butler with you?"

"Different room. He's driving the car right now."

She looked at him, serious as hell when she said, "Am I gonna just be a toy for you?"

"No. The real deal. Dates and everything," he promised.

Then she smiled again. "Lead the way, big boy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here, two chapters woohoo! I know it's been a while, but please review? PLEASE!**

Chapter Five

Artemis woke up with his arm wrapped around a small petite waist. Absently, he wondered why his head didn't hurt from all the alcohol he must have drank to take a woman he didn't know to bed. Then he remembered the day before, and opened his eyes to see crazy auburn hair obscuring his view. She was breathing deeply, and as he inspected her shoulder, he saw the soft burn marks from his neglecting to shave and a small bruise forming where her neck and shoulder met. He kissed that spot now, relishing his marks on her. It was a primal feeling, and he liked it.

She stretched and moaned at the sensation, and a smile graced her lips as she turned around. The same smile she wore earlier that morning when he had slowly made love to her while they laid on their sides. She was content, and, if not perfectly happy, then the happiest she had been in a long while.

"Good morning," she murmured as she looked up at him. Artemis rolled over to cover her with his body.

He kissed her again while he lay between his thighs. "Good morning," he murmured against her sleep warm skin. She was even thinner than she had been the first night they had made love, and he felt that he might crush her if he was on top of her for too long. He would change that. He would make sure that she never went without again. He knew that he loved her; it was only a short amount of time before she came to her senses. After all, it was the logical choice.

His hand found her breast and he gently squeezed. He watched his hand on her skin, and saw more abrasions.

"Did I hurt you last night?" he asked softly.

"No. And don't stop now," she instructed, putting a hand in his hair and pulling his head to hers with the other. She kissed him soundly and arched against him, pushing her heated core against his rapidly awakening cock. He groaned.

A few minutes later, he was buried deep within her, whispering in her ear how beautiful she was and how he was going to fuck her to the ends of the earth. She laughed a bit, but it was cut off by a gasp when his hand found her clit and gently massaged as he pulled in and out of her. They reached their climax together.

Shortly after, as he licked at the wounds he had inflicted during the night and that morning, Butler knocked on the door.

"Sir, the plane leaves in two hours. I think it's time to get out of bed," the manservant said politely.

"Right Butler, I'll be right there," Artemis called back.

"Will Ms. Chilton be joining us?"

"Yes, she will, Butler," he said before she could say yes or no.

"Very well."

And Butler walked off and Artemis looked down at her. She was wearing a slight frown. "What makes you think that I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" he reasoned.

She sighed, and looked away. "I guess not."

"Good, let's get a shower."

She nodded.

An hour later, they were in the car with Butler heading to the air port. Elizabeth looked apprehensive as she stared out the window.

"What wrong?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

"Your parents home?" she asked.

"Yeah, so are the twins," he mentioned. "Why?"

She looked at him. "Your mother hates me," she commented.

"That's all right, dad loves you," he countered.

"You telling me that your dad rules the house?" she sounded surprised.

Artemis laughed. "You're right, he doesn't, but he does have some say, and so do I. Everything will be fine. And she just doesn't know you, Liz. That's all. She'll come around."

Elizabeth snorted. "Right," she said sarcastically. Then she took on a British accent, "and I'm the bloody Queen of England."

"If you want to be, I can see what I can do," Artemis offered.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Then, she took his hand and kissed the back. "You don't have to do a thing, Artemis. This is just a trial thing? Remember?"

_Not for long_, he thought, but didn't say it. He knew that this was going to take some getting used to for her. She was fine with the physical it seemed, but the more personal stuff was going to take more time. Indeed, despite the afterglow cuddling, she seemed distant.

But that would all change.

"Butler, let's stop and get something to eat, I'm sure Liz is starving," Artemis called to the front of the car.

"Artemis, I can't pay-"

"And you don't have to. Let me take care of you, Liz, just for a little while. Until you get back on your feet."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you, Artemis."

"How about some new clothes too. Too big jeans and a loose top isn't exactly what you want to meet my mother in, is it?"

"No, a tight pair of jeans and a huge top would be better," she teased.

He laughed softly at that.

Butler glanced into the mirror and saw the two young people talking softly and laughing. He knew that Artemis was happy now, and it thrilled Butler to no end. But Miss Chilton looked slightly ill at ease, and that concerned him. She seemed to be ready to bolt, and Artemis couldn't see it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Fowl Manor, Ireland.

"Arty, I'm so glad you're home!" cooed Angeline Fowl as her son walked through the door. She seemed to be ignoring the small, half-starved girl holding his hand. She hugged her son warmly, and Artemis hugged her back.

"Glad to be home, mother," he said with a smile as he pulled back. "And I'm sure you remember Elizabeth," he prompted as he put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Angeline's eyes burned into the younger girl as she sized her up. Elizabeth felt like she was being tried and convicted in one glare. "Of course," she finally said with an unfelt smile. "Welcome back, Miss Chilton. I thought you had gone back home for good."

"No, just to visit family," Elizabeth lied. Her mother had died long ago, and she wasn't speaking to her sister.

"Liz is going to stay with us for a little while," Artemis said, testing the waters. Angeline's eyes flashed with anger, but she still smiled.

"Oh, that's splendid. Let me find Juliet, and she can help you find a room," Angeline said, looking for the intercom.

"Mom, we can worry about that later," Artemis coaxed.

"Look who decided to come home," his father said, walking in from the study.

"Hi, father," Artemis said, smiling at his dad and going to shake his hand.

"Not you," Artemis, Sr. said, walking by his son and hugging Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled. "Hello, Mr. Fowl. Nice to see you too," she said as he crushed her ribs.

"It's about time Arty brought you home, I was becoming concerned about whether or not he would be able to catch you again."

"Well, looks like he did," Elizabeth said softly, giving him an awkward smile.

Artemis, Sr. frowned a bit at the girl's stand-offish behavior, and then realized that his wife might have something to do with it. He leaned forward to tell her that Angeline was harmless, but knew that would be a lie. He married the woman for a reason, and that reason was that she was just like a Fowl long before she was one; decisive and quick to judge. The young woman never had a chance.

"Why don't we get something to eat, you look hungry," the older man said. Artemis smiled and Liz laughed a bit.

"All right, father, lead the way."

Over the next several hours, the four sat in either an awkward silence or halting conversation. Eventually, the men monopolized the spoken word, while the women simply listened or stared at each other. Elizabeth was not ashamed to lose the staring war; she excused herself from the company and said good night.

"I'll come by and see if you need anything before I go to bed myself," Artemis said. In short, he was going to come to her bed in a few minutes. She felt the familiar flutter in her stomach and warming betwixt her thighs. She smiled at everyone before she left, and then practically ran from the room.

*

"Arty, what are you thinking bringing her home?" Angeline asked as soon as she was sure the girl was out of earshot.

"Mother, be kind. Elizabeth is very important to me," Artemis defended the girl instinctively.

"Important? In what way?" Angeline said, her pretty eyes narrowing.

"Mother, I-"

"Don't you dare say that you love her. There's no way. Look at her for heaven's sake; she's looks like rag doll."

"She's gone through some hard times, mother, and she's a good person if you'd just-"

"That girl is beyond chances, all right? She's not worth one," Angeline said.

"Angeline!" Artemis, Sr. said sharply. "The girl isn't some stray cat to be kicked out. She's an intelligent human being and Arty seems to like her. Give her a chance. She might surprise you."

"By stealing half of the fortune from under our noses over night. She's no good, I tell you. No good at all."

"Mother, believe me when I tell you that she has no motive to anything of the sort. She needs me right now."

"Or do you need her?" Angeline asked suddenly.

The young Artemis contemplated the question for a long time. Both of his parents were looking at him and he looked back.

"Honestly?" he clarified.

"Of course," they both said.

"Yes, I need her. But she needs me too. We need each other, understand?" he said warningly.

"She'll rip you up and throw you away, piece by piece," Angeline said, sounding despaired.

"You might be wrong," Artemis said, looking to the window. It was dark, so all he could see was himself and his parents staring at him. "In fact, I sure of it."

How wrong he was.

*

That night, he gently rapped on the door before entering. Elizabeth was in bed, her hand tucked under her head as she read a book.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hi," she answered with a small smile.

"You comfortable?" he asked, closing the door behind him and shrugging off his jacket.

"I told you your mother hated me," she pointed out. He pulled his shirt over his head, tousling his hair.

"She'll come around," he assured her. "Enough about my mother, I don't want to talk."

"I can tell," she said with a laugh as he unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them.

"Then stop talking," he growled, and he pounced on her. She laughed as he rolled her fully onto her back.

"Feisty, are we?" she asked as his lips attacked her throat.

"What do you expect? We haven't fucked since-"

"I never thought that you would use that word."

"I use that word when I'm desperate. We haven't even kissed for almost a day and a half."

"Poor baby," she crooned, and then pushed against his chest.

"What is it?" he groaned, afraid she was pushing him away.

"It's your turn tonight," she said coyly.

"What?"

"You did all you wanted to to me last night. Now, it's your turn to just enjoy the ride," she said as she straddled his thighs.

"You're going to torture me, aren't you?" he asked as her tongue laved his nipple.

"Mmm, maybe," she murmured, then blew against the wet heat she had licked onto his chest.

Artemis just groaned and threw his head back as her tongue traveled farther and farther down.

When her mouth gently sucked on his cock, his entire body jumped. The suction of her lips was perfect as her hand worked around the base. He put his hand in her hair to hold it back so he could watch.

"I hate to end this," he panted, "but you're going to have to stop if you want anything out of this."

"What makes you think I don't enjoy this?" she asked, her lips lingering near the crown.

"Please," he growled.

"All right, if you insist," she said sweetly. She sat up and scooted forward, and he grabbed his base so that she could easily slip down. As she sunk down on his cock, she moaned and threw her head back. He arched up and she pushed down, then they pulled apart, and continued.

He was shaking as he finally came, and she stifled a scream with the back of her hand before lying on his heaving chest.

"I'll never get tired of that," he said with a smile.

She snuggled down onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Artemis?" she said quietly.

"I think I might be falling in love with you," she said, half asleep.

He huffed a laugh. "Is that good or bad?"

She waited until his breathing was deep and definitely asleep before answering. "Bad. Definitely bad."


	7. Chapter 7

**kay, very cliche, but a really big chapter. Hope you don't despise it.....**

Chapter Seven

One month later

Every morning when they woke up, he would as her, "Are you staying today?"

She'd smile and say, "Yes."

But there was always that short pause, that drawing of breath, and it made his heart skip. He couldn't stop it. It was only for barely a moment, and he often forgot about it after she kissed him softly and she hugged him close before getting ready for the day, but late at night, after having the best sex of his life, it would bother him.

Elizabeth was in the manor's gym and he was sitting with his father in the study when he decided to bring the subject up.

"Dad," Artemis started. "I think I'm going to ask Elizabeth to marry me."

Artemis Senior looked up from his reading and smiled. "That sounds great. We'll have your mother's funeral the same afternoon to save everyone the time."

"I don't think that she'll react that violently," Artemis commented.

"Break it to her easy, then, will you son?"

"I've got to ask Elizabeth first, though."

"And she's got to say yes."

"She will."

"Are you sure about that?"

Artemis didn't want to admit to himself or to his father that he wasn't sure, so he vehemently said, "Yes."

His father nodded, then looked back to his reading. "When are you going to do it?"

"This afternoon. I'll take her for a picnic and ask her there."

"Sounds…quaint."

"I thought so too."

"You have the ring?"

"Yes, father," Artemis said, a little exasperated.

Artemis, Sr. looked up again. "Not a vulgarly large one."

"No, a simple marque cut diamond. I didn't think Liz would go for the gaudy."

"You're right, she wouldn't."

Elizabeth walked in then, sweat glistening on her face, and she asked, "Who wouldn't what?"

"Nothing, darling," Artemis, Jr. said as he stood and walked over to her. She was leaning in the doorway now, her hands in her front pockets.

"Okay," she said slowly.

"How was your work out, dear?"

"Torturous. I hate sweating," she confided.

He smiled and bent down to whisper in her ear, "If you want to clean up, perhaps I can help you in the shower?"

She chuckled softly then kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the offer, honey, but I think I'll pass."

"How about a picnic out on the lawn, then? You're probably famished. I don't think you ate a thing at breakfast."

Elizabeth didn't want to tell him that she'd been queasy in the mornings and couldn't bring herself to eat. And the sudden desire to workout was to keep down the nausea, which wasn't working. She was afraid the tumor was coming back. It's how it happened before.

"All right," she said, if only to appease him. He smiled, and she was struck by how much she was starting to love him. And it only made her feel like she had to leave even more.

*

They were sitting under a tree, his head in her lap as they lounged and ate the basket Juliet had packed for them. Artemis swallowed a grape to gather his courage and turned to Elizabeth suddenly.

"Lizzy," he breathed and he threaded his hands carefully into her newly black and pink hair. He kissed her softly, chastely.

"Yes, Artemis?" she asked when he pulled away. He saw a slight fear in his eyes, but was determined to get this out.

"I have something I want to ask you," he started.

She smiled shakily. "Great, I knew you were really kinky way deep down," she joked, showing her nervousness to him as if she had flat out said he was scaring her.

He cocked an eyebrow, then shook his head. Taking his hands from her hair, he said, "Always joking, aren't you? Stop trying to distract me."

"Okay," she breathed. "Then what was it you wanted to ask?"

"I know how much you are scared of being tied down, and that's not what I want to do," he started with a small smile. He went through the basket and grabbed what he had instructed Juliet to put in there. When he turned his eyes backed to Elizabeth, he noticed she watched him closely.

"A symbiotic relationship is where two life forms provide benefits for each other. Like a bee and a flower," he said, and held the flower out. "The flower feeds the bee its nectar for honey, and the bee polinates the flower." The flower was a lily blossom that he had designed just for her. "And I would ever be so honored," he paused and blew on the flower. The disturbance caused it to open and reveal what it had been holding inside. The ring glittered in the sunlight. "If you would be the bee for my flower."

She looked at the ring then into his eyes. The smile she wore was a little crooked. "So I can fly whenever I want to."

"Just know you carry something of me with you," he told her. "Will you marry me, Elizabeth Chilton?"

She licked her lips and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. After a small kiss, she simply said, "How could I refuse such a cheesy proposal." But he saw the truth in her eyes, and the tears.

"Hey, I thought I did pretty well for a computer nerd," he grinned as he slipped his ring on her finger.

He rolled her onto her back and kissed her more forcefully. Artemis looked down at her and smiled, "Now that that's done, here comes the tough part," he whispered.

"What's that?"

"Telling my mother," he said with a laugh.

"You're going to tell her?" she sounded surprised.

"Unless you want to plan the wedding?"

"No," she said quickly. "That's fine."

He smiled. "Now, where were we?"

"Uh, your face was a little closer, and I think I was doing something interesting with my lips…" she trailed off as he lowered his head to hers again.

*

Later that night, after Artemis had fallen asleep, Elizabeth sat in the bathroom curled up in the bathtub and looking at the ring. She was slowly going into shock as she realized what the real reason was for her sickness. She had looked at a calendar that evening and suddenly thought about her period. Rather, her lack of one. Tears ran down her face as she whispered the words to the empty room with Artemis' soft snores in the bed next door.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
